La Dueña de tu vida
by Deiacullen
Summary: Nessie cree que va pasar un mes horrible en volterra,Que pasara cuando conozca a el amor de su vida? Todos se interpondran en el?
1. Salida

**Desperte con un sueño muy raro,Un chico guapisimo por no decir divino me dijo que me amaba,Vaya cosas eso no pasaria ni por asomo-Me rei de mi mismo pensamiento-**

**-Hija debes prepararte en 1 hora debemos estar en el aeropuerto que en 2 sale el avion,vamos preparate cielo-Dijo mi mama sonriendome con ternura**

**-Si ma en 5 minutos estoy lista**

**Teniamos que ir a visitar a los antiguos amigos de mi abuelito Carlisle,como el decia lo avian invitado y no podriamos rechazar .un mes alli,menudo aburrimiento!**

**-Hija no te quejes tanto y preparate-Me dijo mi padre**

**-Si si ya voy-Dije cabizbaja**

**Me empeze a vestir me puse una camisa roja con un jean pitillo y unas bambas y mi pelo suelto con una cinta roja. Aunque tengo 7 años aparento tener 15.**

**Baje donde estaba mi familia lista para marchar,Todos sonrieron cuando baje.**

**Estamos todos listos?-Dijo el abuelito Carlisle**

**-Siii!-Dijimos todos a la vez**

**-Pues adelante rapido que perderemos el avion**

**Mi aventura comenzaba ahi...me esperaba un mes super aburrido o eso lo que yo creia**


	2. Llegada

**Ya habiamos llegado a el aeropuerto,Cuando una voz nos aviso**

**-Todos los pasajeros para Volterra por favor vayan embarcando**

**-Ese en el nuestro-Dijo tia alice**

**-Pues vamos vamos-Dijo la abuelita esme **

**-Deberas debemos ir a Volterra carlisle?-Dijo la tia Rosalie enojada**

**-Si rose ,hubieramos quedado mal si rechazabamos-Dijo el abuelito**

**Ya estabamos entrando en el avion,Era la primera vez que subia uno y resulto pase todo el viaje durmiendo se sentia tan bien apoyada en el hombro de mama,Me desperto una voz que decia**

**-Ya hemos aterrizado ya pueden ir saliendo pasajeros.**

**Me desperte con una sonrisa se me habia echo corto el viaje y aquel chico se me volvio a aparecer en sueños .Era tan guapo ,tan divino y ademas me amaba,Lastima que solo fuera un sueño**

**-Tanto te gusto el chico de tus sueños hija?-Rio mi papa**

**-Ahh no vuelvas a leerme la mente pa mis pensamientos son solo mios-Le saque la lengua enfadada el solo pudo reir y abrazarme,cuanto adoraba a mis padres**

**-Nessie necesitas comer algo cielo?-Me dijo la abuelita preocupada**

**-No tengo mucha hambre pero cuando lleguemos a el sitio pienso comerme una pizza gigante-y todos rieron ante mi comentario**

**Cojimos el coche y en poco creo ya estuvimos en Volterra...**


	3. Presentaciones Inesperadas

**Oficialmente estabamos en Volterra y enfrente del gran castillo de los amigos del bonito y muy antiguo.**

**-Sera mejor que vayamos entrando seguro que Félix ya nos esta esperando-Dijo el abuelo**

**-Carlisle cuanto tiempo!-Dijo un vampiro corpulento que esperaba en la entrada**

**-Félix,Hola si cuanto tiempo-Lo saludo Carlisle**

**-Aro te esta esperando,Vamos!-Dijo y se encamino por unos pasillos que dieron a una recepcion donde avia una joven chica humana**

**Gianna-Y le guiño un ojo**

**Félix Bienvenido-Dijo la chica**

**Y se dispuso a abrir una puerta revestida de oro con una V en el centro hizo un rapido movimiento y nos invito a entrar**

**-Oh querido amigo pense que no vendrias!-Saludo Aro-Ademas has traido a tu familia,Excelente excelente!-Dijo aro entusiasmado**

**-Jane querida ve a buscar a cayo y a Marco y dales esta gran noticia!-Dijo **

**-Claro Maestro!La joven salio de la habitacion y a los segundos aparecio seguida por 2 ancianos mas,Se coloco donde estaba antes y me fije en otro figura que estaba a su lado,Era un pelin mas alto que ella y no le pude ver porque tenia el rostro bajo una capa negra**

**-Vamos presentanos a tu familia-Reprendio Aro**

**-Claro-Dijo el abuelo-Esta es Esme mi mujer-Y ellos son mis hijos-Emmet y Rosalie,Alice y Jasper,Edward y Bella-y Esta es mi nieta Reneesme-Dijo el abuelo con una gran sonrisa**

**-Pero llamala Nessie ,a ella le gusta mas-Dijo mama sonriendome asenti con timidez**

**-Claro como a ti mas te guste pequeña-Dijo aro**

**-Te presentare a mi guardia por si necesitais algo-Dijo aro**

**-Estos son Felix y Demetri-Dijo señalando a 2 vampiros uno mas corpulento y otro mas menudo pero aun asi se le veia fuerte-A Heidi que te podra ayudar por si necesitas algo de comer-Dijo señalando a una vampira que era muy guapa-A Jane-Era baja con el pelo castaño claro ,Tenia unos labios carnosos que la hacian ver aun mas bonita y sus ojos eran color carmesi-y a Alec,Vamos bajate la capucha -Dijo aro-Se bajo la capucha y Era un poco mas alto que jane,su pelo de color castaño claro contrastaba perfectamente con su palida piel,tenia ojos color carmesi,y su sonrisa me dejo sin cuando me fije un poco mas..**


	4. La salida

**No podia ser...Era el chico de mi sueño!**

**Cuando lo mire senti verguenza,porque nada mas verlo ahi yo ya sentia que lo padre a el darse cuenta pregunto:**

**-Nos podeis llevar a nuestras habitaciones,Es que Nessie esta cansada.**

**-Claro,Alec conducelos a sus cuartos-Dijo aro**

**-Claro maestro-Dijo**

**Dios tenia una voz perfecta,la mas perfecta que avia escuchado jamas**

**-Seguirme-Dijo**

**Como podia ser alguien tan perfecto,yo ya sabia que el nunca se fijaria en paro en un pasillo ancho y dijo:**

**-Esta es la habitacion de Esme y Carlisle-Dijo señalando la primera puerta del pasillo**

**-Esta la de Alice y Jasper-Dijo señalando la de enfrente**

**Esta la de Rosalie y Emmet-Dijo señalando la puerta de al lado**

**-Esta la de Edward y Bella-Dijo señalando la de enfrente de mis tios**

**-Y esta la de Nessie-Dijo señalando al puerta de al lado de la habitacion de mis padres**

**Todos entraron en sus habitaciones,yo me quede alli pensativa y una voz de desperto de mi ensoñacion**

**-Esque no entras a tu habitacion?-Me pregunto Alec mirandome**

**-S..i..si lo que pasa que ...Bueno estaba mirando el pasillo-Dije bajando la mirada**

**-Si quieres cuando llegue la noche Podriamos dar un paseo por volterra?-Dijo Alec mirandome a los ojos y sonriendome**

**-Claro,estara bien -Dije yo mirandole sonrojada**

**-Nos vemos despues-Me dijo alejandose**

**no podia creerlo Alec me habia pedido que diesemos una vuelta por volterra el y yo solos,pero aun asi no podia ilusionarme el era inalcanzable para mi.**

**Entre en la habitacion,Era amplia de pared asi como de piedra y el suelo de moqueta rojo habia un gran armario con un tocador a el lado,una estanteria repleta de libros**

**y una gran cama con colcha dorado en el a colocar mis cosas ,Estaba Deseando que llegara la noche para volver a verlo,Estaba dispuse a elegir la ropa que llevaria a la una camiseta negra y unos tejanos pitillo y unos botines negros,Me vesti lo mas rapido que pude y puse una cinta roja en mi puse un jersey negro ancho,y baje a las calles de Volterra.**

**Me sente en un que pasaria pero seguro que solo queria ser mi llego**

**-Vamos?-Me pregunto sonriendome**

**-Claro-Le dije levantandome **

**Cuando me levante el me cojio de la mano y empezemos a caminar.**


End file.
